Lucky
by CynicalCNCyanide
Summary: AU NaLu oneshot in which Natsu saves Lucy from a creep at the bar by pretending to be her best friend when they'd never actually met before. It's a non mage, modern AU where Natsu and Lucy and everyone are just everyday people who don't really know each other. There. Enjoy. Friendship with a hint of romance (except no actual romance occurs...)


This was extremely uncomfortable. Lucy was being hit on by a stranger at the bar. He was coming on a little too strong for her taste and she didn't know if she should be afraid of the fact that it didn't seem like he'd that much to drink tonight. He was kind of scaring her; and he was really too close to her.

She shifted slightly away from him on her barstool, looking away from his face and nervously touching the glass in front of her. The barmaid cleaning a glass behind the counter glared at the man, but Lucy was disappointed to see he was undeterred.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight?" He purred right into her ear, and she shivered, but not from excitement.

"Please go away." She said.

"Baby, come on. It'll be fun~."

"I'm not your baby. Leave me alone." Her words were becoming more and more clipped, and she was becoming more afraid of this man.

He touched her arm, which she was not okay with, and whispered lowly to her, "Just let me have my way."

She harshly pulled her arm from his grasp, saying, "Don't touch me! Go away."

Just as the man appeared he would say something else, a savior came in the form of a strange pink-haired man.

"Hannah!" He said cheerfully, walking over to them with a smile like he'd known her for years. He came up beside her and stuck out his lip at the other man, asking Lucy, "Who's this? Is he bothering you?"

Before Lucy could answer, the man said, "We were just talking. We're thinking of getting out of here, so let us be, okay?" he smirked. Lucy appeared more distressed.

But the young man just smiled and said, "Now I know that's not true, since Hannah came here with me and she really doesn't like guys like you. I'd appreciate if you left my best friend alone." He managed to say this with a tone that was cheerful and still made it sound like an unsaid threat. The barmaid – still cleaning that glass – looked on at this approvingly.

The man however, was ignoring these subtle hints. "Your friend can do whatever she chooses. Let her decide." He looked smugly down at Lucy, towering over her and intimidating her. "So? What do you say girly?" He licked his lips in a disgusting manner.

The pink-haired man's smile became tight and his eyes hardened. "Leave her alone. Quit being a creep. Didn't I say she doesn't like you?"

"And I said let her decide."

Lucy shuddered. "G-Go away." She said it so quietly that the man barely heard her.

But the man misinterpreted her. "See, leave us be." He made a 'shoo-ing' motion with his hand toward the pink-haired man. The pink-haired man didn't need to retort however, because Lucy spoke up again, "I meant you." And that shut him up.

"So do you want me to get rid of him?" The young man asked.

"Please," Lucy replied.

From there the pink-haired man easily kicked the man out of the bar, and the barmaid nodded at him to let him know that she was definitely okay with that. Afterward he sat down next to Lucy, who was already feeling much more safe now that the creep was gone.

"You okay?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "I'm fine. He was just scaring me. Thank you for that."

"No problem. I hate seeing guys pick on girls like that. Like they're an object or something."

Lucy said nothing for a while, looking into her still full glass of alcohol. She turned to him. "So.. Hannah?" She smiled slightly.

The man blushed a little, "It was the first thing that came to mind."

Lucy chuckled. "Well my name is Lucy, if you were wondering. What's your name?"

"It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

It was quiet some more, and Lucy sighed and finally downed her glass, because why pay for it if she wouldn't drink it? And then laid her head on her arms over the counter. It was rather late. Why had she come to the bar anyway? She must have done it on a whim, since otherwise she would be at home enjoying a book or a bath or her bed. Instead she had enjoyed a single beer.

She looked to her left, where Natsu was seated, and couldn't help but think how fitting his name was. His smiles were bright like a summer sun. And overall he seemed like a warm and happy person. Lucy herself felt her name wasn't very fitting however. "Lucky" Lucy. She didn't feel very lucky tonight.

Or maybe she was. A cute boy had saved her from a lewd and scary stranger (well this boy was a stranger too but he was also seemed easier to trust). Said 'cute boy' had asked her a question.

"Huh?" she mumbled from within her arms, looking up at his charcoal eyes.

"Are you tired, I asked."

"Oh. Yeah, I am." She blinked slowly.

"If you'd like, I could walk you home," he suggested.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "I don't know... I don't know you very well either..."

"I meant to make sure you get there safely." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna try anything; I'm being considerate."

Lucy continued to squint at him until the barmaid laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, you can trust Natsu, miss. I know him personally, he's a friend. He likes helping out, so you should let him. And he's offering to walk you instead of taking the bus because he has severe motion sickness." She laughed a little more while mentioning his motion sickness. Natsu appeared green just thinking about it, but got over it quickly.

"Well... Alright." Lucy consented. "If you think it's okay then I'll accept."

So Lucy let Natsu walk her home, which was kind of far from the bar, though neither really seemed to care about how long the walk was. The stars were out and the moon was full and bright and the night's temperature was a kind of comfortable cold. It was nice.

"This is it," Lucy announced, looking up into her house's windows.

"Cool place," Natsu commented.

"Yeah. But quiet."

"..I see."

They stood outside her door for a bit, looking at each other and not sure what to say or do next.

"I'll see you around?" Natsu tried.

"I'd like that," Lucy smiled. "A lot."

Natsu smiled back. "Great. Then.. Could I call you?"

"Well, I think that's pushing it right now, but how about we meet up at the same bar sometime?"

"What about instead of beer we go for coffee, or something." He said.

Lucy was surprised, but smiled. "Sure, I know a great cafe."

"Is it Erza's?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Hers is the best. She's really scary though." Natsu grimaced. Lucy laughed.

"Then, I'll meet you there Saturday morning. How's that sound?" She suggested.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Natsu began to walk away.

"Bye Natsu."

He turned to face her, a smile on his lips. "Bye Lucy."

A door opens. A door shuts.

A few days pass. A morning comes.

A door opens. A bell jingles.

"Hi Natsu!"

"Morning Luce!"

* * *

A short oneshot I wrote simply because I don't know what to write and I need something to do. If anything doesn't make sense feel free to tell me, but I did write this at 2 in the morning and I'm very tired. I got this idea from an AU someone posted on tumblr. It stated: 'i'm pretending to ur bff bc you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you' AU

Also I didn't mention her name or describe her but the barmaid is Mirajane. owo

-CN


End file.
